Illusion of Bloodscape
The metropolis of the world of : a world of conquest, power and bloodshed. Outside of this massive metropolis was, fittingly, a gigantic swamp-esque forest constantly battered by the natural forces of the heavens: the rain. The trees, while definitely not eclipsing the skyscrapers of Amegakure, definitely vastly surpassed the height of any ordinary man. One of those ordinary men sat in the depths of this forest, occupying a small cottage that managed to batter off the rain while the man had stayed inconspicuously dry. The dark wood, with an almost chocolate-like color, had several incisions throughout the entirety of the construct, this very aspect of its architecture enabling the water to fall freely away from the cottage as much as physically possible. Within this very confined space, lit by a small fire and numerous candles, was a man with long purple hair and a very ornate oriental outfit. His eyes were lit up as he read numerous scrolls that he had only gathered days back. His mind, engrossed into them, he looked like nothing more than a little boy reading a fascinating book. But despite this innocence, the man present was heralded as none other than Muketsu, The Bleeder. But what exactly was the man doing so close to Amegakure? A question soon answered, no doubt... Amegakure was literally home of all skyscrapers. Making the village look like something taken straight out of the future. While it did have a somewhat of a metropolis feeling, it was clear of everything. Clear of people roaming the streets, clear of sound, clear of even breathing in the atmosphere. While it may seem abnormal, it would be abnormal for the opposite to be happening. Due to the clear village, it often always feels ominous. Again, for it to be the opposite, would be considered abnormal. "Hm..." Light droplets of water began to pour down over the young man. They lightly tapped up against the fabric of his clothing. Standing to his feet, he began to ruffle in his hair. "I see." He wore a brown robe-like jacket, it was clear, by looking in his face, this man was Higure's Tsuna Uchiha. "That's odd, haven't sensed that chakra source in quite sometime." Tsuna's body began to break down into numerous bats, and flew away. "Why do people always like to disturb me?" Muketsu groaned as he was reading his scroll, the sound of bats irking him. "Whoever's trying to disguise themselves as bats is obviously completely oblivious to the heavy downpour at the moment. Oh well." Muketsu stood, placing the scroll on the table and took a deep breath. "Admittedly, this rain has had me very bored..." He mentioned to himself, almost as if he was going to enjoy the next experience. Flapping their wings wildly, these bats were no different than an average bat. The soft droplets of water tapped against their frail wings causing them to fly a bit more reckless that usual. The bats began to merge together, but only forming the top of Tsuna's body, while the rest of his body appeared missing. He talked through his head to the figure speaking through the pathways of the city, his only destination was the source of chakra that he knew that chakra all to well. Within moments Tsuna would be just flying over Muketsu. "A very rare face indeed.." He states out to Muketsu. "Oh? Someone knows me around these parts?" The man responded to the bats flying above him. He looked onto the roof, sighing. "You know, I wouldn't mind welcoming you into my residence...I also want to see who knows of my identity, no?" Muketsu suggested, opening the doors despite the rain outside of his house. Allowing the bats to descend to the ground while reforming into his complete body, Tsuna had landed on the ground perfectly. Watching as Muketsu had begun to walk towards the door, he took the initiative to activate his sharingan. Sniffing around Tsuna could smell the overwhelming fragrance of something in the air. "I don't think we should be talking about moving into a house, now should we?" Category:Role-Play